TuteDill ki Dhagey
by krittz
Summary: dayareya...nt a happy one...happy valentine's day


**Hi frnds….I have recently written an OS and readers bashed in its review so openly even the characters…actors and all those…**

**Again an OS again Dayareya…**

**Again readers will b unhappy…**

**But this time u are welcome to bash….bcz as we writers enjoy writing that much only u all enjoy bashing **

**Others can surely enjoy…**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

A man of around 55years is coming out of the airport while dialing a number continuously…with most irritated expression on his face…

Another woman of around 48 is coming out from another gate she is busy in speaking with someone…

Both stood in the taxi line…

The lady said to the person just behind as "mein do minute ati hu…aap please.."

She moved to a side going to a shop when a biker came rushing snatched her chain and went away resulting in a loud chaos of "chor…arey wo aurat…chor…"

And making her fall down on the ground badly…

Some people vainly rushed behind the bike…some crowded around her…

She sat up on the ground felt something so touched her elbow and then only heard a long waited voice as "aapki haath se to khoon nikal raha hey…"

This voice she can never forget this voice..11 long years day and night she thought of this voice and the owner of this voice only…

She tried to turn back but someone offered her to stand…she stood up and turned..Didn't found the person…she is looking around someone asked "aap thik hey.."

She barely nodded…she is searching for that person..she again heard "lijiye baraf..laga lijiye…'

this time just behind her…she turned…

yes he is there…a little changed…but still handsome…French cut beard..glasses…some light grey hairs and charming eyes…

he is also just staring at her..

is it really her…she is changed..looking old..oh yea 11 years passed but…hairs tied in bun…a light yellow sari…only a watch…still no makeup no jewelry…

his eyes travelled to her parting in hair…its still don't have the color..the red color..the pride of a woman..

her face slowly gets back the precious smile…he was longing for this smile for 4017 days..each hour…

before he find his voice she called..no whispered "Daya sir…"

"Shreya..tum…"Shreya only managed a nod..

Both were silent fr some moments averting gaze from each other then Daya asked "kaisi ho…"

"jee thik hu..aap…"

"mein..bahut acha hu..tum..tum batao…"

Shreya looked at him fr a second then again looked down…Daya after a short silence asked "kahi baithe.."

Shreya nodded with "jee chaliye…"

They both entered the coffee shop nearby and grabbed a table still silence prevailed….

Shreya asked "aap…aab…mtlb.."

"pichle saal hi retire kiya meine..tum.."

"ek orphanage chalati hu…"

"orphanage…"

"hmm…bas acha lagtga hey…aapne retirement kiu…"

Daya smiled plainly…looked far from the glass window "dil nahi krta tha...to bas…itne saal pehle ACP sir fir Abhijeet ki saath dene k liye tha…aab wo dono ki bad…"

"unn dono ki bad matlab…" Shreya asked almost frantically…

Daya came back to that coffee house "arey nahi nahi…wo dono CID chor chuke hey aab..dono hi thik hey.."

Shreya took a relax breath…

Again a silence…

Daya said in a nearly in audible tone "11 saal…"

Shreya looked down to the floor… Daya sighed "Siddharth kaisa hey?"

Shreya looked up smiled with "pata nahi…"

"matlab…tum dono ki to shaadi…"

"ha Sidharth ki mummy papa ne kaha tha unke bête Us jarahe hey mujhe jana hoga mere papa ne to pehle hi mera sauda ker chuke theyto unhone vej diytha mujhe…"

Daya remembered…

"**Shreya tum resign…kiu.."**

"**sir agle hafte mey US jarahi hu…Sid ki saath..humare shaadi bhi wohi hogi…"**

"**oo..congrats…"**

"**sir please…yea sauda ho raha hey…mubarak ki koi baat nahi…"**

"**sauda…"**

"**ha..papa ne paise liye badle mey mujhe…sauda hua na sir..aur dekhiye khud kanun ki rakhwali kerne wali mein bik ti jarahi hu…per..sir aap…aap apna khyal.."**

"**Shreya…aab kya kuch..nahi.."**

"**nahi sir..aab kuch nahi hosakta… bas ek promise kijiye aap apna khyal rakhiyega aur jindegi mey agey.."**

"**please Shreya…aab aur himmat nahi hey firse dil ko tutne dene ka…"**

"**nahi sir sari larki meri tarah thori hey…iss bar aap…khush…please sir…"**

"**pata nahi sayed mere nasib mey hi pyar nahi…."**

He came back from his journey hearing "per sauda pura nahi hua…"

"mtlb…"

"Siddharth ki papa apne business ki aar mey drug ki dhanda krte they..mujhe US jane ki bad yea pata chala tha aur meine sabut juta k…to akise bibhisan se kaun shaadi kerega sir?"

"fir tum India wapas kiu nahi…."

"mere visa passport sab Siddharth ki pass tha…uski demand tha wo sare paise chukaungi fir hi wo wapas…mein girvi thi…"

Daya was silent…Shreya too….waiter came to take the order..Daya was about to ask Shreya…she ordered two cold coffees with extra sugar..then turned "diabetes to nahi hua aapko?"

Daya just smiled…

After the waiter left Daya asked "fir..tum.."

"interest barta gaya rakam bhi…7 saal lage sab chukane mey…per tab taq bahut kuch badal chukka tha…per India wapas ayi…Mumbai ane ki taqat hi nahi hua…Ahmadabad mey hi…fir teen saal pehle iss orphanage se jur gayi aur ise hi jindegi bana liya…khair choiye…aap apna batayiye…aap…"

"retired life enjoy ker raha hu…"

"aapke bache…"

Daya smiled.. "tum larkiya bhi kya kya sochti ho…"

Shreya stared at him fr some seconds "kiu sir…"

"bas aab dil ko fir se tora nahi gaya…"

Shreya kept silence…

Waiter delivered the coffee…both were just playing with straw, then Daya sighed with "Shreya bahut der ker di thi na meine?"

Shreya didn't answered… he continued "kya karu…darr hi itna tha ki…per dekho khoyi diya na…man lena cahiye tha iss mamle mey bhi Abhijeet ki baat..wo kehta raha der mat ker der mat ker,…per mein…majaq urata gaya…"

Shreya said in low voice "aab sayed inn baton ke liye bahut der ho gayi hey na sir?"

Daya smiled "ha mein duty ki alawa har kaam der se hi kerta hu…kya kare adat..yea… (his smiling voice and face turned thoughtful) naseeb…."

Shreya just looked down then said "aap air port mey?"

"haan…wo ek business hey…to usike sinsele mey.."

"aap business…"

"arey nahi nahi…utna difficult task mujse nahi hoga…business Abhijeet ka hey…the sharp shine..mey top uska on demand free ka staff hu…"

Both smiled… "aur tum…"

"wohi orphanage ki sinsile mey…"

"Shreya orphanage hi kiu?"

"sir…please…"

Daya sighed before they can speak anything further shreya's phone rang…

After speaking over call she said "sir wo organization jisse meeting thi woha se phone..jana…"

"haan haan thik hey chalo…"

Daya was about to pay bill when Shreya said "sir pehle ki tarah share kare?"

Daya looked at her fr a second then nodded…

After coming out from coffee shop Shreya asked "aap kis taraf…"

"tum jao…Abhijeet ane wala tha gari leke…pahucta hoga…"

Shreya nodded she moved forward then again turned…

Daya was staring at her…just smiled…she hurriedly went to the cab…then turned with "sir..mein chalti hu…"

The cab went away….

Daya was standing there only staring at the vacant area the cab created…

He felt a hand over his shoulder…

He turned Abhijeet was standing there "kya hua awaj deraha hu..woha dekh raha hey…kya dekh raha tha?"

"Shreya.."

"Shreya…mtlb…"

"Shreya mili thi…"

"kaha kab…"

Daya explained all while both were moving to the car…Daya entered the passenger seat Abhijeet was standing beside the passenger seat asked "koi phone number yea…koi contact number…."

Daya looked up to Abhijeet smiled strangely "fir se der ker di Abhijeet meine..iss bar sayed bahut der….bahut…."

**R and R**


End file.
